Terrorist attacks around the world have reshaped ways of behavior, including the way governments view threats to freedom nationally and internationally. Anti-terrorism intelligence is a high priority for many nations. Being able to simply gather conventional intelligence is not good enough. These national threats use tactics that demand real-time tracking and information gathering capabilities which would include an arsenal of remote sensing and intelligence gathering instruments to identify and engage these threats to our freedom. The timely handling of this critical data therefore ensures a quick response from government agencies and municipalities that deploy these tools. The goal is to detect and thwart attempts to attack from these elements that range from explosive, biochemical, nuclear, or other means.
Technical innovations through aggressive funding from both the government and private sectors has fueled the remote sensing industry to miniaturize these vital components to our national security and make them readily available in the commercial market
The need to be able to know the whereabouts of suspicious vehicles/assets and remotely test them for contraband would provide law enforcement and homeland security with added measures to proactively search for these threats and engage them if necessary.
The present invention provides a method and system to “tag” a fleeing or stationary “target,” such as a vehicle, by attaching a tracking device, a sensor device/s, and/or a vehicle disabling system to the target from a distance and then monitoring the location of that target without constant visual contact, thereby minimizing the risk to bystanders and the individuals involved in the pursuit.
The present invention additionally provides a method for disabling a vehicle either remotely or automatically upon the vehicle achieving a predetermined condition such as dropping below a selected speed.
The present invention further provides a method for scanning a vehicle or fixed target for trace elements of interest including, but not limited to, explosives, IEDs, Weapons of Mass Destruction, and/or contraband.